Life's A Dance25
by ks
Summary: David and Scott return to Horizon, and alot more happens. PLEASE REVIEW


A/N: Sorry some of you thought the last chapter was the end, I didn't post "tbc", because that would have ruined the vibe I was trying to create. I haven't even thought of an ending for this story, so as long as the reviews continue, so will the story…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance25  
  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go.-unknown  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott and David stopped walking. They were at the edge of the woods, and it was instinctive that they stopped at the same time. They both had their hands in their pockets, and Scott focused on the ground while David looked up at the stars.  
  
Scott: So you're gonna stay?  
  
David shrugged his shoulders  
  
David: It's the only place I got.  
  
Scott nodded his head  
  
Scott: Me too  
  
David looked over at Scott, who was still looking at the ground  
  
David: I feel really sucky  
  
Scott looked up at him  
  
Scott: It wasn't your fault David  
  
David looked at the ground  
  
David: It was, I couldn't PLEASE him. I failed his expectations  
  
Scott looked around disgusted  
  
Scott: It wasn't your fault though. He's the one who beat up on you, you never did anything to him. You shouldn't be sorry for anything…  
  
David looked up at Scott  
  
David: Think of that all by yourself?  
  
Scott gave a small smile and shook his head  
  
Scott: No, it's what Shelby drills into me every time I think that what happened with Elaine is my fault.  
  
David looked in the opposite direction of Scott   
  
David: You told her about your step?  
  
Scott nodded his head  
  
Scott: Before anyone else  
  
David looked down at the ground and closed his eyes  
  
David: Why?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: I guess it was because I felt like I trusted her  
  
David looked over at Scott again  
  
David: and how did you know that you trusted her?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders and looked around  
  
Scott: It's just a feeling I get when I'm with her  
  
David scratched the back of his head  
  
David: Sorta makes' you feel happy?  
  
Scott nodded his head 'yes'  
  
David looked at the ground, confused about many things  
  
Scott: No one knows me like Shelby, no one  
  
David nodded his head and looked at the campus. He took in a deep breath and slightly smiled to himself.   
  
After a few minutes of silence between the two, David turned to face Scott  
  
David: Guess I'm stayin' then  
  
Scott nodded his head and gave a small smile  
  
David looked at the ground again and Scott noticed he seemed a little uneasy  
  
Scott: Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone that there is a half decent person hidden under you  
  
David looked up and gave him a little smirk  
  
David: *sarcastically* How kind of you  
  
Scott nodded his head and began walking onto the campus  
  
David: Thanks  
  
Scott turned around and nodded his head. He began walking again, and David followed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby looked at the ground, and then turned her head so it was in the direction of Daisy, but not looking at her.  
  
Shelby: Want to talk about it?  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes, but didn't take her eyes of the tree in front of her  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Yes, let us relive the nightmare and ponder why it happened.  
  
Shelby: I can take a hint  
  
Daisy: Good  
  
Shelby sat up again and leaned back onto her hands  
  
Shelby: I guess you can just sit here and stare at this tree forever and a day  
  
Daisy shrugged her shoulders  
  
Daisy: *dryly* If need be   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes, and then her looked turned to a solemn one  
  
Shelby: Daisy, I know how stubborn you can be, but you have to talk about it. You were there when I needed to talk about it, and I'm here for you because I think deep down you want to talk about it  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Premeditated or spur of the moment?  
  
Shelby: Some of both  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Figures  
  
Shelby looked up and sighed  
  
Shelby: I meant what I said though  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes  
  
Daisy: I know you did  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Auggie looked over at Eric. He wasn't sure what the guys' problem was, but he wasn't willing to talk about it.  
  
Auggie: Look, if you don't wanta talk about it…  
  
Eric: Good, cause I don't want to  
  
Auggie shrugged his shoulders and stood up  
  
Eric: Where ya goin'?  
  
Auggie looked around  
  
Auggie: I'm gonna go to bed early so I can see Jules in the morning  
  
Eric nodded his head as Auggie walked off  
  
Eric: Night  
  
Auggie raised his hand and continued to the dorms  
  
  
Eric bounced the ball and tapped his heel on the concrete  
  
Eric: What am I gonna do…  
  
He threw the ball away from him and put his head in his hands  
  
Eric: I'll figure it out, always do…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie helped Laura into her bed and pulled the covers up over her. She bent down beside the young girl and swiped the hair out of her face  
  
  
Sophie: You will be fine, honey. Everything is going to be ok.  
  
She watched as Laura closed her eyes and breathed heavily in between sobs. Sophie closed her eyes and sighed exhaustedly. It had been a long night so far, and Sophie was worn out. She walked over and laid on Juliete's bed, which was beside Laura's, and laid on her side so she was able to see Laura. She took in a deep breath and watched as the girl tried to sleep…   
  
"I hope she gets to sleep soon," Sophie said under her breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby looked over at Daisy again  
  
Shelby: So have you decided if you want it to fall on you or not?  
  
Daisy looked at the ground and closed her eyes, hoping the moisture would return to them soon  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Decide to let it stand?  
  
Daisy looked up at Shelby and raised her eyebrows  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Why should I break it just because I am broken?  
  
Shelby gave Daisy a confused look  
  
Shelby: You always did make things interesting  
  
Daisy gave a little smirk  
  
Daisy: I try…  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and stood up and stretched  
  
Shelby: Son of a mother I'm hungry.   
  
Daisy stood up beside Shelby  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Hungry enough to eat this food?  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: Doesn't matter, Peter probably won't let us eat anyway  
  
They began walking out from under the gazebo  
  
Daisy: *dryly* He is going to send us to the dungeon for the night  
  
Shelby gave a little smirk and they both began walking side by side…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra fell to the ground, sweaty and tired. Jacky sat down beside him  
  
Jacky: Tired already?  
  
Ezra spoke in between gasping breaths  
  
Ezra: What?…you're kidding…I have been hitting that thing for like half an hour now  
  
Jacky leaned back on her elbows  
  
Jacky: I know, could you be anymore out of shape if you tried?  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders  
  
Ezra: Maybe if I tried  
  
Jacky rolled her heads and hung her head, but then looked back up at Ezra  
  
Jacky: You aren't normal  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow  
  
Ezra: Was I supposed to say 'thanks' or something?  
  
Jacky gave a little laugh  
  
Jacky: No. I meant that you aren't like most guys. You don't pretend to be all buff and stuff  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders  
  
Ezra: Thanks then…I guess.  
  
Jacky nodded her head  
  
Ezra looked over at her and smiled to himself. She wasn't half - bad. She reminded him of Daisy in a lot of ways. He cringed remembering how Daisy had turned him down. He looked over at Jacky and laughed at the sight of her doing pushups. He found it funny how she made him laugh.  
  
"Weird," he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott and David walked across the campus with their hands in their pockets. They both looked up when they heard someone calling them-- it was Peter. He ran up to them and they rolled their eyes, knowing they were in trouble.  
  
Peter: Where have you guys been?  
  
They both shrugged their shoulders  
  
David: *sarcastically* Just went for a little jog and we got chased by a bear and…  
  
He shrugged his shoulders  
  
David: You should just be glad we are alive to tell about it  
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
Peter: Nice try, David, didn't buy it though  
  
David: Worth a shot  
  
Scott gave a little smile at the ground  
  
"Nice try," he thought to himself.  
  
Peter folded his arms across his chest  
  
Peter: You two have some explaining to do.  
  
They both nodded their heads  
  
Scott: We know   
  
Peter looked at the two of them, wondering what had happened out in the woods between them.  
  
Peter: Not now though  
  
They both looked up at him shocked  
  
Peter: Scott, your mom is still here waiting to talk with you, and David, you and Scott are in this together, so you are going to go through the punishment together. When I talk to him, I talk to you  
  
David rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at Scott  
  
David: *sarcastically* Guess we are joined at the hip for the next few days, huh?  
  
Scott gave him a little smile and nodded his head  
  
Peter motioned for David to go  
  
David saluted him and began to walk away  
  
Peter: Oh and David  
  
He turned around to face him  
  
David: Yes my master  
  
Peter: Dinner is waiting on you  
  
David nodded his head and again turned to walk away.  
  
Peter turned his attention to Scott  
  
Scott looked around…  
  
Scott: So my mom is still waiting on me?  
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders and looked around  
  
Scott: Cool  
  
Peter looked at him concerned  
  
Peter: You ok with this, man?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders   
  
Scott: Yeah, fine…  
  
Peter: You sure?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders  
  
"He better be"  
  
Scott turned around to see Shelby standing behind him with a small smile on her face, but he could see her eyes dancing with excitement, even in the darkness  
  
Shelby: You are, aren't you?  
  
He slightly nodded her head and gave her a small smile.   
  
Peter looked at the ground so he wouldn't see it and have to break it up  
  
Scott walked towards Shelby and embraced her in a hug. She could feel he was tense, and wondered what had gone on with David  
  
Scott: Thanks  
  
Shelby nodded her head and smiled as Scott gently kissed her on the forehead. He then turned to face Peter, thankful he had given them a moment  
  
Scott: I'm ready to talk with her  
  
Peter looked up at him and nodded his head  
  
They stood there in silence for a minute, as a confused look crossed Scott's face  
  
Scott: How long were we gone?  
  
Peter looked at his watch  
  
Peter: About two and a half - hours too long  
  
Scott furrowed his brow  
  
Scott: And why didn't you have someone come look for us?  
  
Shelby smirked at him  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* He didn't think yall were worth it  
  
Scott gave her a puppy face look, but she just rolled her eyes at him. He turned to face Peter again  
  
Scott: Why didn't you come after us?  
  
Pete gave a small grin and slightly nodded his head towards Shelby  
  
Peter: Shelby here told me that you pink promised that you would talk to your mom  
  
Scott's face brightened as he gave Shelby a smile, glad she had trusted him  
  
Scott: Thanks  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: Just doing what you told me  
  
Scott nodded his head and, again, turned to face Peter. He nodded his head  
  
Scott: I'm ready  
  
Peter nodded his head and turned around and began walking towards the lodge  
  
Scott began walking, but stopped when Shelby grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at her, interlocking his fingers with hers. He looked down at her…  
  
Shelby looked up at Scott with seriousness, and a bit of playfulness, in her eyes  
  
Shelby: You pinky promised  
  
Scott gave her a small and nodded his head  
  
Scott: I know  
  
Shelby looked down at the ground, and then up at him again  
  
Shelby: Just tell her the truth  
  
Scott nodded his head, the smile leaving his face as he focused on the task at hand. He looked at Shelby who was smiling at him  
  
Scott: Thanks  
  
Shelby leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.   
  
Shelby: Talk to you soon  
  
She slowly took her hand out of his and walked away  
  
Scott smiled as he watched Shelby walk away. Deep down he knew everything would be ok.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Soon to come: Scott talks with his mom  
  
Sophie talks with a Cliffhanger about some serious matters  
  
Daisy talks with Shelby about her summer  
  
David talks with Laura  
  
Ezra gets a surprise even Daisy couldn't predict…  
  
A LOT MORE…  
  
  
All this will happen within the next 5 chapters or so.  
  
I am doing my best to post a chapter a day, so please take 10 seconds to review--they really motivate me. For all of you who do review and e-mail me…THANK YOU. My address is zrbz99@aol.com  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW...15?  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
  



End file.
